Superstar
by XxlovelyminuXx
Summary: Akila is a bad girl, smokes, swears a lot. Going into a new school wearing uniform she really don't like. That day she met Mary and her whole day changes.


(This is a story of the following movie superstar. So yeah enjoy, ALSO not a story for children)

Superstar!

**This is a lot of bullshit; I have to wear a damn uniform…a uniform! What the hell! I groan looking at myself in the mirror, my shirt white the skirt red and I'm not even close wearing those white long socks. I grab my bag walking downstairs; bet my grandma is in bed with a playboy magazine on his tummy. Maybe drooling, if he's lucky. The whole house smell like cat shit from my grandpa's old ass chair. We used to have cats in Wisconsin, but we had to sell them all the neighbor, what's amazing about our neighbor is that she gave birth to twelve boys and her boyfriend name is Dick. What a happy damn family, as I walk out the door the hot sun really made me not enjoy this uncomfortable uniform, and what's worse I'm going into some church school where I have to pray to god about my life misery or wishes. Really I rather be in some kind of hell zone being raped by the grim reaper…yeah forgotten I said that. The sidewalk was fancier of roses all on the edge, in Wisconsin there used to be bushes full of raccoons and rats sleeping inside it or having sex. **

**I can hear the sound of a skateboard on my way; I turn my body and saw some tall guy with his hair blue, what the fuck? He looks at me for a while but I couldn't see his eyes, I put my bag down. **

**"You doing well being a stalker there man?" I ask. He panics quickly grabbing his skateboard. But when he turn his head, he hit a damn sigh falling into the ditch, I couldn't help but laugh so hard, should I help him…nah I don't want to ruin my shoes. I walk to him where he was groaning his clothes all wrinkly. **

**"Ah man, you got your ass kick by that sigh!" I laugh hard grabbing my camera taking picture of him. **

**"Now I would help you, but one you look at me weird. And no I don't like that. So see yah bitch" **

**I laugh hard putting my camera in my bag walking back on the sidewalk to the church. I then heard the sound of a girls voice giggling. I turn my body toward a tree where the giggling and moaning was louder. What the fuck? I tip toe toward the tree, should I see? Or not…yeah I should. I walk along the grass and saw a tall girl with her legs and knees are pink and wrinkly, she wore those long damn white socks. Goes to the same school as I must go to, she is wearing the same uniform as I am. **

**But what was funny as hell, there was no boy their rubbing her ass. Only a tree, she licks her tongue sucking on the tree bark. She wore black huge ass glasses, her curly hair down but looks greasy. Not the greatest looking girl ever. She kept giggling happily asking like she is having an orgasm, I look down at her legs and saw huge grandma panties to her knees, wow what a women? I grab my camera and took a picture of her, she gasps from the flash falling on the ground rolling back into the ditch, and she made some pigs noises while falling so I really didn't want to stop her from rolling. She felled right in the ditch, wow, what a damn day. But I should help her out, but one more thing…I took one more picture of her laughing a little. **

"**Ha-ha you alright their girl?" I ask walking down to her, she rub the back of her head nodding. I saw her grandma undies in the mud. Oh damn.**

**She gasp looking at them, she fixed her glasses. "My…" yeah I would panic If I saw that too. **

**I grab my bag getting an extra pair of black white ribbon panties.**

**"Here you need these" I open my arm to give them to her. She looks at them with the look in her eyes that looks like she found out she met her future ass husband. **

**"I-I never had these kind of undies before" She slowly grab them sniffing them, she closed here eyes closed acting like she was having an organism. I felt really awkward looking at her sniffing my undies I cleaned last night from my period…so yeah. She slowly put them on from her pink legs, she look at me fixing her glasses.**

**"I will give them back later" Yeah that's not going to happen. Don't want to know where those pubic hairs been.**

**"No, no. My gift to you for making you fall" I grin at her.**

**"Oh…okay" she put her hands under her armpits slowly. What-the-fuck? I ask why she does that. **

**"Because whenever I get nervous I put my hands under my armpits and smell them like this" she started sniffing her finger tips…ewe, I only shrugged.**

**"Name is Gabriella Fyea" No not fricken Italian or Mexican name, it's French.**

**"Oh is that Irish?" What the hell?**

**I shake my head quick, "No its French stupid" she put her head down sadly. Had to give my hats off for this girl, I gently patted her hair which felt like a whole bunch of oil and peanut butter smothered together. I wipe my hand quickly on my skirt, she look at me happily. Her name Mary Katherine Gallagher, she is a half American half Irish girl who never talks…at all. But oh well.**

"**Hey lets go to school aright?" she nodded, she grab my bag quickly caring it. Wow, that's so cute! I think anything cruel and stupid is cute. The school is huge like a damn doctor mansion. Nuns walk around the school happily with rich ass girls hanging about with their nice ass cars. Wish I have a damn car; I only have roller blades my grandma gave me before she got a heart attack when I showed her I was having my first period. Poor women, oh well. She look down quickly walking inside with me, might as well hang out with her. She look alone to much in her damn life, and her whole face sweat like a damn pig in the 100 degree weather out in Texas. **

**"Oh god?" she gasp stopping quickly making me shove into her. What the hell?**

**She pointed to some prince ass charming guy walking down the stairs. Who is he?**

**"That's Sky Corrigan" she sniffed the air on her toes. I look at him while he was walking right on over to us. I can see sweat coming down her shirt, she breath heavily sweating spreading her legs. Oh shit! I quickly grab her hand taking in the girl bathroom that's smells like hard smoke. Just my type of room, I grab my ciggerate lighting one, sorry to say but it calms the nerves; hell you can't kill me for that. I grab some paper towels taking her shirt of. Her bra that looks like it belonged to a double D woman. I put my smoke in my mouth helping her get rid of all the sweat. **

**She breathe heavily, "I'm sorry"**

**I shake my head slowly, "it's okay, stop saying you're sorry stupid" she nodded.**

**I help her put back on her shirt, she cough from the air of me smoking,**

"**get used to it bitch" she look down washing her hands, then the damn door slam open making me jump. I took a puff of my smoke leaning back on the wall watching three blonde bitches come inside with their lips pink, what's different for me mine is red. My hair is short red curly with a few streaks of black, my cheeks pink with some light freckles, and my eyes light brown. My body curvy and want to keep it like that, blonde just annoy the hell out me. Especially when they have sex with each other in the girls locker room, seen it, never seen them the same ever again. One girl, who was the prettiest of them two girls, might be the main yellow hair bitch of them all. She looks up and down at me while I take a puff of my ciggerate, she rolled her eyes.**

**"Look it's another new skank" she laugh off with the girls, and she look over at Mary who fell asleep right on the floor. The girl put her hand on her hip shaking her head looking right at Mary, didn't like the bitch when she called me skank.**

**"Oh looks like sweaty piggy is taking a bath" Mary heard her and got up fixing her glasses looking away. Now I'm mean, but she is the hoe who lets it out. Not me of course. Well…yeah sometimes, but not all the time douches. I cross my arms smoking my last puff before getting another ciggy. **

"**Why not you go back to the stripper building and be called "Big Momma" again blonde bitch" I light up my ciggerate, she scoff looking at me. **

**She look down at my shirt where I unbutton it showing my blue ribbon bra I just fricken bought, I unbutton some of my shirt because Mary kept on sweating making me damn nervous. **

**She grin walking to me, bitch fit. "Nice bra their skank may I have a chance to wear?" now one thing you have to know about me one, if you make me drop my ciggy, I will bust your ass up, if you even think about going through my stuff without my permission, I will bust your ass up. If you even think about pulling on my god damn hair; and trust me it happen, I will bust your ass up! If you ever say anything about my grandpa or any of my family which I do like, I will bust your ass up. If you touch my bra or panties without my permission AT ALL, I will bust your damn ass up! And this blonde bitch, you might have had sex with 11 football players, and 3 priest, maybe 5 nuns well, this blonde about to take my bra, oh yeah this shit is going to piss me off. **

**She clench right on my bra strap as I lift my left leg up and hit her right in the damn gut making her act like I hit her damn wiener and pull on her hair throwing her out of the girls bathroom. She slide down the floor which had a No-walking-wet-floor sigh on the ground making her glide right on past the students, I take a picture of her laughing my ass off as she hit a nun making her ass fall down too. Everyone look at me as a grin Mary behind me and fainted right on the floor. **

**"Say cheese" and I took a picture of all of them. **

**Mary and I sat in the principle office which smelled like cream pie from the two hundred pound women who is eating it beside me. Mary was scared as hell as she started sweating again from being nervous, I really didn't want her being in this shit but she is a witness. I lay back wanting to have a nice smoke, so I grab my cigarettes having a good puff of it, thank god for this. Mary look at me shock gulping quickly looking around, I look at her fascinated by the way she makes her legs all sweaty in the matter of over three seconds, oh yeah I am good.**

**"Gabriella you're not supposed to smoke in the main office!" she whispered loud, oh what the fuck hell.**

**She shivered gulping, "You're going to get into trouble!" I'm already in trouble at it is let me smoke it off. She sigh leaning back slowly putting her hands under her armpits, I crossed my legs giving the what-the-hell-women look, she looks down putting her hands beside her legs. I pated her head giving her the good girl pet. They called my name and Mary's as we walk inside the principle office it smell of really bad coffee and bubble gum, the principle is a darn saint, his robe dark black and some red. He had a big old balled stop wearing short glasses, he has freckles everywhere in sight of his damn face and he has this HUGE mole I couldn't stop staring at…mole…mole…**

**He look through some papers while he look right at me shirt, and I know he can see my bra, oh what the hell, the nuns were yelling at me dragging Mary and me to the office, had no time to button up my shirt. I put my ciggerate in my mouth at I puff some smoke into his face,**

**"Eh look up here" I said pointing to my face, he gulp nodding.**

**He read through more papers. "Gabriella Fyea. New student, sixteen, and has a bad problem of beating up people, smoking, and taking pictures in the most random places"**

**I took a picture of him making him blink a lot from the flash; I shake my camera looking for the picture,**

**"Hope I got that one right" I look through my pictures.**

**He gulp again fixing his robe, "And you have anger problems too, well for what you did too Flora Blue I guess you're going to be in special Ed class." WTF! **

"**What your mouth young lady!" He groans mad. **

**I stand up piss as hell, "OH come on man! She was about to touch my damn bra! And she did!"**

**He shakes his head slowly, "I'm sorry Gabriella but you deserve this…" he stops his sentence looking over at Mary who was rubbing her armpits.**

**He shake his head slowly, "Mary Katherine…what are you doing?"**

**She made a sad-poor-me-voice-shit, "When I get nervous I rub my armpits and smell them like this" She sniffed her fingers slowly…oh god. I took a picture of her which the priest blinks from the flash; I should do this to him all the time.**

**"Girls alright out of my office!" he points to the door with his middle finger, we both stand up leaving but I turn around looking at him for a few minutes.**

**"Priest…" I said softly.**

**He gulps again, "Yes…" He's more scared of me then a damn chubacarba...if I spelled that right. I took a picture of him making him yelp falling back from his chair, I laugh loud running out of the room slamming the door. His damn mole and he can go suck of the devil you-know-what! **

**Mary showed me the way all the special Ed classroom, there was some kind of brown gooey stuff on the windows door. We walk inside where everyone went quite.**

**Four girls and three boys, the girls were more different then you usually see. One was pure gothic having her hair cover her eyes; another was a buff out jockey girl who smiles right at Mary snorting. Lesbian I bet, another was wearing a lot of pink but her teeth look like the damn Grinch. Really nasty, the last girl was a midget with her hair in cornrows. Alright this is what creep me the hell out, the boy whom fell right into the ditch was in this classroom, he has bright turquoise hair which look pretty cool. Spider bites piercings, silver rings. He wears a silver cross around his neck; he looked right at me nervous look in his eyes. The funny looking gothic girl keeps licking her lips staring at him, for some really awkward shinaningien reason, I was piss of she is. The rest of the boys look plain stupid, but one dude looks like he's having a boner while looking at Mary. She hides behind me looking at him scared as hell.**

**No teacher was in here, and there was a penis picture on the chalk board, if I was a teacher I wouldn't be in here either. I sat in the back of the room next to the back window, Mary sat right next to me, but she kept her eyes on the perverted guy next to us who keeps licking lips staring at her, even touching his nipples. Guy like him has man tittes, ew. Mary started sweating again as I slap her hand away from her armpits,**

**"Thanks" She whispered fixing her glasses.**

**I nodded grabbing my cigarettes lighting it. "No problem honey"**

**The freakishly weird creep out boy look back at me, I look at him with my eyebrows up. I blew out smoke in the room, **

"**What the hell you looking at dumb ass" I grin at him as he turn his head to the board. No goddamn teacher for the whole day, I am so going to fail this year.**

**Mary and I walk all the way home, she look over at her tree again breathing heavily. Looks like another orgasm. **

**"Mary comes on girl. It's a damn tree" I said making a huge bubble with my red bubble gum that taste like orange juice.**

**"But…I'm saving nature…I love nature" Oh wow, got to love this girl. I went over at her house that smells like bad dog odor, her grandmother kept on watching night porn television smoking, but I had to join her, she kept laughing loud coughing which made me feel really awkward, so I join marry as she started reading her SUPERSTAR movie books. **

**I ask her what kind of super she wants to be,**

**"What do you mean" she sniffed rubbing her nose with a tissue.**

**I groan lying on her bed, "what do you think stupid? Like singing, acting, dancing, talent of such"**

**She smiles nervously fixing her glasses, "Well I want to dance" **

**I move my body up, her bed feels like needles and chicken wire together. **

**"That's coolio, show me some of your moves" I ask rubbing my butt which hurts like the hell.**

**She look at me quickly nervous. "M-moves?" **

"**Well yah stupid, come on show me" She slowly stands up fixing her skirt. **

"**W-well…okay" I shouldn't have made her, she kept on shaking her butt, making her bounce her boobies, she jump up and down kicking her legs in the air hitting the fan which feel on the floor in front of Mary. I didn't really make any move I just watch her.**

**"Nice" She looks down at her small old ass fan.**

**"Thanks" She started sweating again. I help her throw the fan out the door which the poor poodle from the rich ass people next door. To tell you the truth goddamn animal was more damn annoying barking at us when Mary and I was walking to the house, darn dog is annoying then a walrus having sex! And they can be loud! Trust me. **

"**We killed the dog" Mary whispered rubbing her armpits.**

**"Oh well the raccoons will take of it" I sat on her Bennie bag, felt more comfortable then her bed.**

**"Hey you should join that Talent show thingy in school" I said smoking a cigarette. **

**Mary kept looking at the Jesus picture on her wall, I think she draw it because it looks exactly like Sky guy in our school, but only with a hairy ass beard. **

"**Well…I don't know" she said rubbing her armpits.**

**"Oh come on Mary, just do it"**

"**Do it?" She asks**

**I stand up my fist in the air. "Hell yeah girl come on! Show those blonde bitches you have bigger boobies then them! And you lost your virginity!"**

**She jumps up with me, "yeah!"**

"**Let's do it!" I yelled out loud, I think the neighbors might be listening to us, ha-ha. **

**"Yes, yes!" She jump up and down, but she hit her head on the light balp while jumping on her bed, she fell on the floor knock out. Well, looks like I have made do with my new friend. I lean down with my camera smiling,**

**"Say Cheeeeese" **


End file.
